Clarity
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Bo wasn't supposed to fall in love with a human, it was against the rules. But Lauren really isn't human. ***Strongly focused on the romance aspect of the Doccubus relationship*** 1st Chapter is heavily show related but will be less and less as the story continues. R&R please.


Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: I have a lot of fandoms I write for and I have recently gotten into Lost Girl. It's literally become my new obsession. My girlfriend and I just watched all three seasons in like two weeks. Seriously, Zoie and Anna are pure chemistry and do a wonderful job on screen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. The first chapter is heavily borrowed from the show with some extra thoughts and scenes mixed together. I will be sticking somewhat to the plot of the show and the Doccubus storyline but with a lot of creative liberty. Please R&R, it always makes me want to write more.

**_Chapter One_**

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_– ZEDD, Clarity feat. Foxes –_

The girl sitting across from her looked at Bo intensely. She was younger, that much Bo could tell. She sucked more of her milk shake down as she too stared intensely. She was trying to gage how trustworthy this girl was. Judging by the pick pocketing she witnessed the other night she would have had to say she wasn't very honorable, but something made her think she could definitely trust her. She slurped the last bit of her milk shake and set the glass down. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

"Mmm, sorry," the strange girl put her glass down as well and looked at Bo with gratitude shining in her bright blue eyes. "By the way," she leaned forward. "I know things could have gotten way messed up for me last night if you hadn't shown up so, thanks."

"Oh…" Bo hadn't been expecting that. "You're welcome," she said happily.

They stared at one another for a minute and then Kenzi took out a pen and began scribbling on a napkin. "Okay, uhm, screw it, I gotta know; some things are too stupid to be said out loud, so here," she said and slammed the napkin down in front of Bo.

Bo looked down at the object, unsure if she really wanted to know what Kenzi wanted to know about her. She picked it up hesitantly but a smile tugged at her lips as soon as she read it. Then, she chuckled. "You are a tool, and…" she put the napkin on her plate after crumpling it up. "I don't know what the hell I am," she smiled sarcastically. "Honestly, just a freak I guess. Does it matter?"

"Kinda…" Kenzi leaned forward. "What exactly did you do to him?"

"It's hard to explain, okay? I-I just sort of… uhm… I sort of drain people."

"Are you a…" Kenzi stopped speaking when she saw the waitress out of the corner of her eye and leaned in really close when she walked away. "Are you a frickin' vampire?"

"What? No…" Bo shook her head. "No, it's not like that, okay? It has nothing to do with blood," she continued explaining. She still wasn't sure why she was explaining this. Maybe she was tired of being alone? Whatever her motivations she continued to spill her guts to the human girl across from her. "It's just… it's this… hunger," Bo looked down at the table briefly where her hands were resting. "That builds and builds, and then eventually I…" she sighed. "I do what I did last night."

"So you can't control it?" Kenzi asked curiosity swimming in her eyes.

The brunette shook her head. "No."

"Wow, that's shitty," at the sudden look on Bo's face the other girl tried to explain. "No, I'm serious. That's like, no way to live. You should… uhm… you should really work on that."

Bo tried to brush off her comment. She had been trying to work on it the last ten years. "Thanks," she sighed. "So look, are we done with this show and tell? Cos I gotta get going."

"Can I get you anything else?" their waitress came by the table and asked. She was a nice enough girl, pretty by normal standards. Dark long straight hair that flowed down her back, but she really wasn't Bo's type.

"No, we're good," Bo answered. The girl ripped the piece of paper off her pad and held it out for Bo. She looked down at it with a smile and reached for her wrist as she looked into the girl's eyes. "I'm a little short, right now," she explained and traced her thumb along the inside of her wrist. "If there's, uhm, anyway I could come back some other time and make it up to you?" she asked as she felt her power transfer to the girl.

The girl bit her lip and nodded, "God yes."

Bo stood up with a sigh and grabbed her things before walking by the now slightly catatonic girl. Kenzi looked at the girl mesmerized by the power Bo had used and nearly shit a brick. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold up woman!" she said as she too grabbed her jacket and rushed after Bo. "What… what the hell was that?" she looked over her shoulder. "No, I'm serious. What was that? Oh my God…"

Bo sighed realizing that she was probably now stuck with this girl for the remainder of her time here if not longer. She headed into a record store and perused the collection of rock music. "It's a talent I have," she explained quietly as her eyes scanned the labels. She was looking for something very specific.

"Here," Kenzi said and handed her a cd. Bo looked at her dumbfounded. "I just got it, I had a hunch you were looking for it too."

"Thanks," Bo said slightly weirded out by this development but she took the recently released _We are the Fallen_ cd and walked towards the counter. She leaned over the top and winked at the boy behind it waiting to ring her out. She gave a come hither motion with her finger and whispered something to him while gently brushing her lips on his cheek.

"It's on me," he said quickly.

"Oh no," she shook her head knowingly. "I couldn't."

"I insist," he said with a dazed smile.

"Oh, well if you insist," she smiled. "Thanks."

They both headed out on to the street and Bo stopped in one last store called the Rock'n'Smoke. She took her time looking at some of the smaller cigars not really in the mood for them but browsing just the same to pass time. She knew the girl wasn't done asking questions. "So what exactly is that? Like you just make them do whatever you want?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Basically, I seduce them into doing whatever I want them to. The waitress and the sales clerk for example both paid for my food and entertainment."

Bo walked up to the counter and asked for a pack of Camel Crushes. "Wait, you smoke?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, see I heal myself when I feed so no need to worry about getting sick from these. I enjoy the taste," she shrugged. "Plus it's an oral fixation thing."

"10.95 miss," the clerk said ringing her out. She handed the money over this time and they walked out of the store.

"You're saying you can seduce people into doing anything just by touching them?"

"Sorta, it wears off and takes a lot out of me, but yeah."

"That's why you didn't do it with the last guy?"

"Mmhmm."

"And yet you're broke, you live in a crack shack, and you move from town to town?" Kenzi was astonished. "What are you doing wrong girl?" the smaller girl wondered as she threw the nickel from the previous transaction into some homeless guy's coffee cup. He growled and raised his fist at her but she scampered off to catch up with Bo. "God, that is no life for a sex superhero."

Bo chuckled and shook her head. "You know, I think I liked it better when you were scared of me," she smiled. She looked back to the path in front of her and smiled slightly wider as a very handsome man passed. She could tell he was checking her out, but again he wasn't her type. Something about him was different, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No, what you need is some kind of manager," Kenzi said looking at her as they continued walking. "I nominate me."

"Shocking…" Bo said looking at her. "And no thanks."

"Give me a chance," Kenzi all but begged. "We would make a good team."

They turned into an alley way and Bo grabbed the girl's bicep slamming her into the wall. "Okay, look, this isn't a joke, okay? Has it occurred to you that hanging around with a homicidal freak might not be the brightest move for you?" Bo asked.

"Has it occurred to _you_ that I'm capable of making that decision for myself?" Kenzi pulled a piece of her hair out of her mouth. "Homicidal freak," she shook her head. "God you are so emo."

"Excuse me?" Bo was confused.

"Learn to enjoy your shit already," Kenzi said. "You can freakin' control people by touch and not in a creepy hand job way," she added. "That is awesome!"

Bo contemplated it for a second, but this girl seemed determined. "Fine," she relented and started walking again. Kenzi quickly pushed off the wall to follow. "Fine, let's say I take you with me, what's in it for you?"

"Out here?" Kenzi smiled sliding her hands into her coat pocket as they reached the end of the alley and came into view of a beautiful blue 1967 Chevy Camero. "Survival," she replied. "Mama always said, find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them. You are definitely the toughest kid on this playground and it would kickass to be your friend."

Bo pulled the keys from her pocket. "I don't know," she shook her head.

"Come on," Kenzi pleaded as Bo opened the trunk. "Every superhero needs a partner. Let me be your Robin."

"I'll think about it," Bo promised. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye further down the alley and turned her head. The man she passed earlier and one other were walking towards them. She got a bad feeling about this and reached for the knife in her coat pocket. The taller one said something she couldn't hear while the darker skinned one smiled.

A whistling sound floated to her ears but barely registered, Kenzi, however, was doubled over holding her hands over her ears. She cried out as she fell to the ground. "Kenzi… what's wrong?" Bo asked concerned that something wasn't right. Just as she was about to help the human girl she hear another whistle. It changed this time. It was softer, prettier. It made her feel light and free. Her eyes shut and she suddenly felt nauseous. She placed her hand on the top of the car to keep herself upright. He men grabbed her and dragged her away from Kenzi.

Her brain barely registered what they were saying. The dark one asked, "Where are we taking her?" and the other answered with, "To the Ash." Who was the Ash and what the hell did he want with her? She wondered to herself. "He insists on an audience," the scruffy one said. "Sucks to be her," the dark one replied. It was the last thing she heard before being thrown into the van and slumping against the cold metal of the floor.

When she finally came to they were dragging her again. "Hey, guys… where's my friend?" she asked with concern. "Seriously, guys, where is my friend? Huh? Where is she?" since she got no answer she thought she might try something else. "Okay, just take the off the hood."

"You're a squirmish one huh?" the one on her left asked.

"Oh, you guys have no idea what you are dealing with here? Okay, okay, just take off the hood!"

They stopped and she felt large calloused hands on her jaw. "Calm down," he said and pulled it off.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer…" she paused once she got a look at the place. "Oh…"

"Lawyer?" the darker one questioned with an incredulous expression.

"I know my rights, assholes," Bo replied defiantly.

The scruffy one laughed and hauled her forward, "come on."

"Is she serious?" the dark one asked shaking his head.

"What is this place, huh?" she asked as she continued to struggle.

A few minutes later she found herself seated in a chair with her hands cuffed behind her back. A large dark skinned man walking in circles around her with his hands held behind his back casually. "Name your clan," he said calmly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Bo replied confused.

"Where are you from? Why are you here?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Who is your clan?" he yelled.

"I don't have a clan."

He began pacing in circles again. "And I don't understand your obstinacy. You know the rules," he said finally stopping in front of her. "Just name your clan."

"Buddy, for the last time… I don't have a clan, okay?" she said forcefully. "Or bag pipes, or haggis. I'm not frickin' Scottish," the scruffy looking man chuckled softly. "I mean what the hell kind of cops are you people anyway, huh? What is this place?"

"I'm starting to think she's not faking," the darker one said.

"Fakin' it? Oh that's… that's great," Bo rolled her eyes.

"Child," the tall dark man leaned forward. "Do you truly do not know what you are?"

"What am I?" she asked defiantly. The man looked her over. His eyes trailed the features of her face and then she head butted him in the nose. Within seconds scruffy was on her, his hands around her neck and his eyes glowing an eerie yellow. Her wrists and shoulders screamed in pain as he pressed her further into the chair and growled while his hand constricted around her neck. "Forget about me! What the hell are _you_?" she screamed.

A gate slammed open on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, it's the Morrigan. She insists on seeing her," a female voice announced. As the footsteps got closer, scruffy turned his attention to her and Bo too found her gaze traveling after the gorgeous blond. She felt something different in that moment, something she'd never really felt before. The man released his grip just before the doors open again.

High heels clacked against the marble floor. "You are not invited," the Ash said. "Nor do you have the authority to control my wards," he added for good measure.

"I know and I'm hurt," she replied playfully. She brought a cigarette up to her lips and took a long drag before dropping both arms to her sides and pacing. "Cut the shit. Word has it that somebody;s kill was improperly dumped in your territory last night and not by a local. It'd be nice to know if we had a new player in town," she smiled evilly as she came to a stop in front of Bo.

"We're handling it," scruffy said.

"I don't speak to the help," she replied patronizingly. Bo got the feeling this woman was one evil bitch.

"Hi, yeah, hello? Could somebody please just tell me what the hell is going on here?" Bo asked.

"Lauren, take her to the lab," the Ash instructed. The blond nodded and moved forward. Bo hadn't even had a chance to look at her before the Morrigan shouted for her goons to grab her. Bo readied herself for an onslaught, but scruffy got to one of the goons before he could even pounce. The brunette was impressed. "Enough!" the Ash held up his hand and raised his voice. Bo watched him carefully, unsure of what he would do. "Lauren needs to examine the girl."

"Please," the blond said as she bent down in front of Bo. "Come with me," she implored the brunette. And how could she refuse? Bo thought to herself. This woman's voice was like honey; warm, sweet, and deliciously good. Still slightly shaken and in disbelief she cautiously allowed the blond to pull her up from the chair and guide her away only sparing a glance at the Morrigan. She was glad to get away, everyone in that room was far too tense for her liking.

She followed several paces behind the doctor, her eyes transfixed on the woman's backside. The way her hips moved even in that loose fitting lab coat nearly drove her insane with want. Bo licked her lips appreciatively. As if the doctor could feel the brunette slowly dragged her eyes away and met light chestnut colored orbs. She smiled crookedly at being caught in her appraisal of the blond. Lauren opened a set of double glass doors and lead Bo over to the table.

The brunette looked around as they approached it. Everything was white and it smelled overly sterile like a hospital. Test tubes, microscopes, and other equipment she had never heard of littered the counters and glass cabinets. She watched Lauren moved around with such grace and ease that she instantly knew that this woman took great pride in her work. "I'll need you to take your clothes off," the blonde said softly. "I can get you a robe if you'd like?" she offered.

Bo shook her head. "No, that's alright," the brunette smiled and held out her wrists. If she was undressing she'd need both hands.

Lauren waved what looked to be like a small stone over the cuffs and they immediately fell to the floor with a clank. Bo sighed and rubbed her wrists. They were red and itchy and she was happy to be rid of them. "You can place your clothes there," Lauren said pointing to a glass shelving area.

Bo carefully began peeling her clothes off layer by layer and folded them before placing them in the designated area. She could feel the blonde's heated gaze the entire time. "So… where do you want me doc?" Bo asked with a sultry smile.

The blond faltered for just a second but regained her composure and Bo smiled. Oh this is going to be fun, she thought to herself. "Just have a seat on the exam table," the blond finally replied.

Bo nodded and sauntered over to the table. She flexed her arms slightly as she lifted herself and twisted to place her bottom on the sheet covering the table. She smirked when she saw the blonde's eyes widen and then she waited. A few seconds later she could feel her hair being pushed to the side off her neck. Lauren's hand ghosted across her skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Bo could feel the heat radiating off her as her hand moved over her neck, down the right side of her back and came to a stop just above her backside. Bo tilted her head to the side enjoying the sensations; it had been too long since anyone had touched her with such care. "So, what are you checking me for?" Bo asked with a deep seeded curiosity filling her voice.

The blond pulled her hand away and took a breath. "Brands, ritual scarring. Different clans mark themselves in different ways," she replied as she walked around to face Bo. Lauren's eyes wandered down Bo's face, over her collar bone, and over the plane of her stomach before a small gasp was emitted from her mouth. "My God, you're beautiful," she said as her eyes returned to Bo's. The blond looked down and chuckled, clearly embarrassed. "I meant that… professionally," she recovered quickly and turned away shaking her head. Bo could have sworn she had heard her say _get a grip_ but it was too quiet for the brunette to be sure.

"It's cool," Bo shrugged. "I uh… I kind of have that effect on people," she smiled trying to ease the situation.

"Ah, well that would fit my hypothesis on you given the facts we already know."

"Mmm," Bo nodded wanting to hear more.

Lauren finally turned back around, this time her eyes meeting Bo's. "Would you mind if I asked you some incredibly personal questions?"

"Well, all questions feel kind of personal when you're commando," Bo laughed wanting the sudden awkwardness to dissipate.

"Right," Lauren laughed. "Sorry, please," she waved to where Bo's clothes were.

"I'll uhm… I'll answer yours if you answer mine," she said beginning to get dressed. "What the hell were those freaks that I just met?"

Bo could feel the doctor's gaze on her back again as she placed her bra around herself and clipped the back. "They're Fae," the blond answered. "An evolutionary branch that predates on humans."

"So, am I Fae?" Bo wondered out loud.

"Yes," Lauren smiled. "Well, that's your genus not your species."

Bo turned around in just her underwear. "And for those of us who flunked biology?" she asked wanting a clearer answer.

"I meant," Lauren smiled and gestured with her hand. "Fae is a general classification, there are many different types."

"So, what type are you?" Bo asked intrigued.

"The insatiably curious human doctor type," Bo laughed at the unintended innuendo. "I'm in it for the science."

"Oh," Bo raised her brows, "kinky." She turned around completely giving Lauren a full frontal view. Bo could sense her aura begin to glow brighter. "Now, for the million dollar questions… what kind of Fae am I?"

Lauren turned around to allow Bo some privacy as she finished dressing and double checked her report and the xrays. "I examined your kill from last night and based on your feeding signature you're…" the doctor paused.

Bo sighed and pulled her jacket on. "Just say it," she said bluntly.

"You're a succubus," Lauren finished.

"A succubus?" Bo questioned as she walked around the table. "Hmm, can you fix it?" Bo wondered as she pulled her hair out of the back of her jacket.

Lauren chuckled lightly. "Well, there's nothing to fix. You're a perfect biological specimen of your kind."

"Who has a habit of waking up next to dead lovers," Bo said deflated as she leaned back against the table. "I mean, if that's not sick then I would like a second opinion."

"We can help you learn to control it if you like."

"That's possible?" Bo asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Lauren replied. "If you had been born into a clan you would have been taught how by now. You'd still have to feed, but you wouldn't always have to kill. You deserve a normal life and we can offer that to you."

"What's the catch?" Bo was skeptical that they would just help her out, especially after what she had just seen out there.

"The Fae are divided… the light and the dark. I presume they want you to join one of them before they allow me to offer you much help."

Bo stepped forward fully intending on using her powers. She stepped into the blonde's personal space and took her hands. There was no way she was choosing a side. She transferred some of her power as she pulled them apart and held each in one hand and looked Lauren in the eyes. "I can offer you things," she said in a much lower tone than normal. "If we get out of here," the doctor swayed slightly forward on her feet and her eyes moved to Bo's lips.

"I know what you're doing," Lauren said looking up.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo asked.

Lauren's eyes shifted from Bo's eyes to her lips and she shook her head. "No," she replied.

Bo smiled and began leading her towards the doors. When they opened scruffy was waiting with the cuffs. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

"A girl can dream can't she?"

"Hands please?" he said softly.

Bo rolled her eyes but turned around anyway. She sighed. "Sorry, had to try."

"No," Lauren shook her head. "Good, no, it was…" the blond stumbled over her words which Bo thought was cute. "Very informative," Lauren finally said. She looked to scruffy and asked, "Where are you taking her?"

"The glass factory," he replied without looking up.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"It's neutral territory. They're going to give her the test."

"Without training?" Lauren was confused. "That's madness."

"It's not our call," he replied. Lauren looked on as they left with concern.

"So," Bo began as he lifted her up into the same van they arrived in. "What's your name? I kind of keep calling you scruffy in my head and all it does is remind me of Scooby-Doo." He didn't answer; he just gave her this disapproving look and stared out the window. "Right, quiet it is…" Bo sighed.

!~!~!~!~!~!

When they arrived at the glass factory Mr. Grouchy Pants helped Bo out of the van then took her by the arm and led her inside. They walked down several hallways until they reached a steel caged room and he opened the door. He gestured with his hand. She looked up at him as if he were crazy. He sighed and then pushed her in. "Hey!" Bo stumbled into the cage. "Jackass…" she hissed at him but he was gone.

She paced the floor, her chocolate orbs searching for a way out. She walked up to a more flimsy looking area and kicked it with her foot. "Ah! Bad idea!" she grunted in pain and hopped around until she could feel her foot again. She saw another soft spot but knowing her luck she'd get the same outcome as the first time. The door to her cell opened revealing the woman who everyone called the Morrigan. Now that Bo had the time to actually study her she did. She was slightly shorter than Bo and one hundred percent feminine. But one thing that screamed at Bo, was that she was dark; dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes.

"Ew," she said looking around. "Pardon the Turkish prison chic. It's a little obvious for my taste," she laughed coolly. "We can manage chairs at least, we're civilized folk," somehow Bo doubted she was. Maybe it was the evil smile and cold eyes? "Either way, congrats on your amnesia girl routine. You've got everybody buying it," one of her goons set two chairs down. "But between you and I, you know more than you're telling don't you?" the Morrigan smiled and crossed her legs.

Bo sat down across from her. "Do you?" she raised a brow.

"Okay, girl's gotta have her mystery," the dark woman nodded. "I can respect that."

"I'm sorry, not to interrupt your uhm…" Bo searched for a word, "crazy. But who are you?"

"Local government," she said in a chipper voice. "Consider me the welcome wagon for the dark Fae. Do you know why you've been brought here today?" Bo shrugged. "You're going to be tested."

"Oh wow! Will there be math?" Bo's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The Morrigan laughed. "Hmmm, funny," she turned around to her goons. "She's funny!" she chuckled. "Listen here, Norma Fae. We have a millennia old two party system, and it works just swell because membership is mandatory," she said forcefully.

"Well, I must have lost my invitation," Bo replied defiantly.

"Which is a problem," the woman smiled. "See, you running around free and nonpartisan gives all the little lemons ideas."

"I don't want any trouble," Bo conceded. "Okay? Promise. Just let me go."

"Well, lucky for you, if you survive your test today you'll have the opportunity to join a side. Problem solved."

"Join? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"We take care of our own. We'll place you in a human occupation that is to our advantage; help with the disposal of your kills, etcetera, etcetera. Oh! And dental."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"You should," she leaned slightly forward. "I hear you've been alone for a long time. No friends, or family. Afraid you'd kill them, I'd imagine," she shrugged. "Sounds lonely," she said and sat back. No looked away briefly to gather her feelings. The woman had truly hit a sore spot. "You have the chance to be a part of something now. A chance to have a new family… or to have enemies. So… be very careful how you play the next few hours." The woman sighed and rose from her seat. "Welcome to the top of the food chain, doll, enjoy it while it lasts," she said and left.

Bo looked around the cell then let her head fall back on the chair. She wouldn't choose. The dark wanted to threaten her. The light already tried to have the doctor persuade her. I won't pick a side, she thought to herself determinedly.

Scruffy finally came back for her and told her it was time. "So what am I in for huh? Big bad nasties? The loch ness monster?"

"Under Fae," he said as he turned around.

"Under what now?"

"Under Fae, those of our kind that don't exactly fit in the human world; they're very old, very dangerous. You'll face two."

"Well, what are my chances?"

"I wouldn't bet on you," he said offhandedly.

She turned to him and stopped walking. "Have I spit in your coffee or something? What is your deal?"

"Kiss me."

She laughed. "Wow are you bad a reading women."

"We don't have time for this, you need all of the strength you can get, so take some of mine."

"Won't I kill you?" she asked.

"Just kiss me," he cupped her face and brought it close. Their lips touched and it was like a fire burned within her and he was the oxygen that fed the flame. She pulled and pulled from him during the kiss even turning him around and slamming him into the wall she was so caught up.

He pushed her away after a few more seconds completely out of breath. "Oh… oh ho oh," she laughed. "Did you feel that? That was like… the 4th of July in my mouth. What was that?" she stumbled back and felt a sudden rush travel through her system. "Hey…" she panted. "You stopped me," she turned to look at him. "No one has ever stopped me before."

"Fae are different than humans," he replied. "Your powers won't work the same on us."

"Well, how am I supposed to beat these guys?"

He pulled her aside and looked around for any prying ears. "You'll be faster, you'll be smarter. They're going to underestimate you, use that to your advantage."

"I misjudged you. You got any other advice?"

He looked at her seriously and said, "Don't get dead."

She rolled her eyes, "And you're back to being an asshole. Nice." He led her through another set of hallways and into a large room. Fae lined the walls, scaffolding, and rafters clapping and yelling. "I wasn't expecting thunderdome," she said sarcastically.

A large man thing was standing in the center of the circle. He was bulky and looked extremely solid. He had tattoos and wore warrior's clothing. "He's big, but he's slow," scruffy said. "These are your weapons, choose wisely," he said gesturing to the rack. He-man raise both clubs in the air and growled. The crowd cheered. Great, she thought looking to scruffy. "Good luck," he said and left her to choose her weapon. He slammed his clubs on the ground and eyed her. He had a lot of little teeth, an ugly scar on his shoulder, and some of the worst piercings she'd ever seen. But he still looked menacing. Then, his tongue decided to make an appearance and she nearly gaged.

She looked over the selection, and then looked back to he-man. She needed something that allowed her to be fast so that meant something short. She had a feeling blunt objects wouldn't cut it so she didn't even bother with the mace. Instead she picked two long daggers that were just about as long as her forearm. It would allow her mobility and agility.

She stepped out into the circle. And the Ash shouted. "Enough!" when the crowd got a little over excited. "To the death," he announced.

"Oh, well that's just great…" she frowned and looked back to her opponent. They began circling each other and he wave his arms swinging around his large clubs. Those things look like they'd hurt. "What are they feeding you down here?"

He came at her with both clubs swinging and trying to mash her head in. She quickly dodged backwards. He swung left, then right, trying to hit her as she ducked out of the way. He swung both around as he spun in a circle on his feet and she rolled to the other side of the circle to avoid him. He swung at her again his club missing and hitting a pile of bricks instead. She took the opportunity to slice across the back of his elbow where the ligament was. He howled in pain as he dropped the club he held in that hand. He used that same hand to punch her in the face.

Her head whipped to the side and she felt like she had been hit with a 2x4. She felt the skin split across her check, brow, and lip from the blow. Blood trickled from her lacerations but she quickly turned back to face the beast of a man barely missing the club aimed for her head. As soon as he swung she came at him and kicked him in the throat causing him to stumble back. She regrouped and waited. He brought both hands to the club and pulled it overhead before charging her. She ran at him and then hit the floor last minute sliding under his open legs. She sliced through the backs of his knees and he fell to the ground with a very loud thud. She kicked him so he fell over and then climbed on top of him. His tongue flailed about and she made a face. "Ew… gross," she said before bringing the daggers together in an x and slicing his head clean off.

The crow grew quiet. Both the Morrigan and the Ash looked at one another. Bo stood up and looked around panting. She walked over to a beam and used it for support while she caught her breath. It must have been a bad move because she felt a hand on her shoulder and then her vision went black.

She woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun caressing her skin. She looked around cautiously knowing that something was surely out of place. "Hello," a male voice called out.

She gasped and turned around. "Hi…" there sat an old man in an equally old leather chair.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked gesturing for her to sit.

"What just happened?"

"I thought we could use some privacy," the old man said. "Please, sit down." She did as she was asked and sat across from the old man. He took her hands with a smile. "We don't have much time. I want to help you."

"How?"

"I'm a pain eater. Let me take yours. I can end your suffering, if you'll trust me." Bo looked around, she wasn't sure about this. It didn't seem right. "I'd like to show you something," he said after the long pause. He turned to look behind her so she looked as well. Suddenly body bags littered the forest floor. "Those are your dead," he continued.

"I… I… I don't want to be here anymore," Bo shook her head, the pain evident on her face. "I don't want to see this," she told him.

"That's all you've been doing ten long years, killing and running, killing and running," he said. And he was right. She felt ashamed. "Aren't you tired?" he asked.

She nodded, "yes."

"How many more will have to die so you can live?" he asked.

She felt her eyes water. He was right. People died so she could live. She shook her head. No. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't help it. It's not like she fed on them for the purpose of killing them, the hunger was just too much to bear. "No, it's not like that anymore. I know what I really am. They told me I can learn how to fight it."

"You don't actually believe that, do you? You're an abomination, child. You know it in your heart. Do the right thing," he reached down and poured something in tea cup.

"But, I don't know what the right thing is anymore. Can you help me?" she was desperate.

"If you're willing," he said holding the cup out to her.

"What is it?"

"Your way out. You'll sleep and never wake up."

"No… I… I don't know," she shook her head.

"It will be quick and beautiful," he insisted. "A gesture of love," he smiled. "No one will even miss you," he shook his head. "No one will mourn you," he added. "Nobody needs you," he said.

Bo could hear the desperation in his voice. His need to get her to drink whatever was in that cup. "Bo! Wake up!" she heard and looked around. She swore it sounded like Kenzi. "Bo, wake up damn it!... Bo, wake up, wake up! Bo! He's killing you! Wake up!"

"Drink!" he pressured her. "Drink!" She looked around still hearing her name over and over. "Drink… DRINK!" his hand shook as he tried to force her.

"No!" she shook her head. "No!" Suddenly her eyes opened and the forest faded back to the factory. A nasty looking Lord Voldemort was staring back at her except he had a nose. His fingers were attached to her skull. "Get out of my head, you freak!" she thought to herself and knocked its arms away.

"Help!" Kenzi screamed.

Bo picked up one of the daggers she had drop and threw it from her knees. It hit the man who was holding Kenzi pinning his arm to the wood behind him. "Argh!" he yelled and Kenzi backed away.

"She's mine," Bo stated and stood.

"This one has passed the test," the Ash said with an amused grin. "It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side."

"Neither!" she stretched out her arms leaning slightly forward. "I choose humans," she said. The crowd began whispering and both the Fae leaders left without saying anything else. Bo felt weak, very weak and fell to one knee barely holding herself up. Kenzi rushed over to her and held her up.

"Bo!" Kenzi looked up at the pissed off Fae and then back to Bo.

She nodded, "I'm okay."

"No you're not," Kenzi sighed.

"I can help," a female voice from behind them said.

Bo turned and saw the blond. "Lauren…" she smiled with relief. "It's okay, Kenz, we can trust her," Bo said. Kenzi nodded and she and the doctor both helped Bo to her feet.

Before they left, Mr. Grouchy Pants stopped them. "The elders want you close, don't leave town. Also don't leave dead bodies around, okay? And if you ever need my help, here's where you can find me," he said holding a card.

She read it and then put it in her pocket. "Thanks, Dyson," she said. He smiled and then left.

Lauren and Kenzi took Bo out to Lauren's car and helped her in. Kenzi sat in the back with her while the blond drove. They arrived at the crack shack and Bo gave Kenzi the keys. "This one opens the front door," she said. Kenzi nodded and went to unlock the door. Lauren gently helped Bo out of her car and instead of having her hop her way to the door, Lauren bent down and carried her bridal style. She deposited Bo on her couch. "Can you get me a large bowl of hot water, absolutely as hot as you can stand to touch, a towel, and the first aid kit from my car?" Lauren requested of Kenzi sitting on the coffee table in front of the succubus. The smaller girl nodded and quickly started gathering the things the blond asked for.

Lauren looked at Bo. Her eye had swollen shut and bruises were beginning to surface. The blond gently took Bo's face in her hands and lifted her chin to get a better look at her cuts. "I'll need to stitch these," she said softly after inspecting her cheek and brow. Bo nodded. "Were you hurt anywhere else?"

Bo shook her head. "I'm just… really hungry," she replied, her head lulled, her eyes glossed over, and her body sagged.

"You need to feed," Lauren stated and Bo nodded. Lauren acknowledged her response and began unbuttoning her jacket.

Bo stopped her. "I don't want to hurt you," she said, pain lacing her voice. She hurt everyone.

"Bo…" Lauren pleaded.

"I can't…" Bo cried, her eyes welling with tears. "I won't be able to stop… I'll kill you…"

"I can provide a temporary solution to curb your hunger so you won't have to take as much to feel satisfied. After I saw you today I contacted a colleague and they sent me something. If you take these shots you could feed on me," Lauren said.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Lauren nodded. "I still want to clean you up first."

Bo nodded and tried to sit patiently while the doctor worked. Kenzi helped when she could. After Lauren was finished, she and Kenzi cleaned up. Bo was feeling slightly better already and simply equated it to the care with which the blond had used. Kenzi disappeared to her self-proclaimed room leaving the two of them alone. Lauren pulled the injection pen from her purse and opened it. She pushed it into Bo's shoulder and then rubbed the spot until the irritation went away.

Lauren carefully helped Bo up and bent down to pick her up. She carried Bo upstairs. The brunette was surprised by the strength the doctor showed. A normal human her size wouldn't be able to carry Bo but the brunette wasn't complaining. The doctor gently laid her on the bed and toed her shoes off. Bo unzipped her boots and kicked them from her feet. After Lauren helped Bo out of her pants and shirt, she appraised her openly. "You really are exquisite," she said just above a whisper.

Bo smiled. "It's your turn doctor…" she winked. Lauren peeled her clothes off and left them in a heap on the floor only leaving her under garments as Bo had done before climbing on top of the bed. She straddled Bo's waist and waited looking down at her. Bo was hesitant and she was sure that Lauren could sense it and it was why she stopped. "Are you sure about this?" she asked looking up into the doctor's bright chestnut colored eyes.

Lauren placed her hands on either side of Bo's head and smiled. "Yes," she said kissing up the side of the succubus's neck. "Take whatever you need," she said pulling away enough to catch the Fae's eyes.

At the doctor's statement Bo surged forward wrapping her arms around the blond as their lips collided; she needed no more encouragement than the spark that seemed to have ignited within her chest. It was that feeling that also made her pull away slightly and disconnect their mouths briefly before tilting her head just to the right and recapturing the same pair of enticing lips much slower this time. She sighed deeply a blue rush of chi flowing into her as the doctor freely gave her own energy to help heal Bo.

The brunette could feel the chi as it entered her body but this was different. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. It was potent and she couldn't get enough. It was sweet like honeysuckle and wildflowers yet warmed with a cinnamon undertone. The best way she could describe it was that it tasted like a very expensive bottle of fine mead. It was a heady mixture that Bo was unprepared for.

Bo pulled back again dragging a long wisp of chi. Both women moaned appreciatively at the sensation of their bodies melding together and the effects of the succubus feeding from the doctor. Lauren's hands slid from her face to the back of her head and tangled in long beautiful chestnut locks as the kiss was re-initiated once more. Bo's hands trailed the expanse of the blonde's back tracing her spine as the brunette shifted her weight and flipped Lauren onto her back.

Their eyes met and Bo instantly felt the same connection as she had in the lab when Lauren was examining her. There was just this… this magnetic pull that made her want to know more than just the blonde's body. The succubus kissed her way down the doctor's neck lingering in the hollow where the slender column met her shoulder. Her hands slid down her sides and Lauren lifted her leg just enough to come in contact with Bo's hot core. Bo trailed her hands back up over the doctor's abdomen over her pert breasts where they stopped and simply hovered as she pushed her hips down to create friction. Lauren gripped her hips and pushed and pulled to assist. The brunette threw her head back with a loud moan her hand kneading the flesh blew them until she felt herself being flipped onto her back.

The blond studied her for a moment. Their eyes met briefly before the doctor began letting her eyes trail over Bo's body inspecting each injury and its progress in healing. She seemed satisfied with the progress and felt the needed to give the brunette's face extra attention. It was still tender but as they continued Bo could feel the pain drain away and it was completely replaced by a warm feeling that spread through her entire body. The blonde's trailed trim fingernails over the succubus's stomach and her mouth moved further south. She took her time with each of Bo's breasts; cupping, kneading, suckling, and nipping every inch of her flesh until she was moaning and arching into the blond.

The doctor used her fingers to dexterously separate Bo's slick folds and teased her way around for some time as her mouth continued to nip and suckle at tender flesh along the succubus's abdomen and hips. Bo lifted the doctor's chin and pulled her face back to her own kissing her with a fierce passion. Lauren inserted two fingers into the tight channel and pumped in and out as the brunette continued to kiss her. Bo could feel the intense sensation of both the chi entering her and impending orgasm at the same time. It was like heaven.

She cupped the blonde's sex determined to make her come first and began working her fingers around her clit. Slow at first with the smallest touch of her powers. But as Bo got closer the more control she lost. More and more of her power transitioned to the blond until she was literally screaming her release and Bo felt the white hot explosion of her own release. Both of their moans filled the bedroom and they collapsed together.

After Bo caught her breath she immediately froze and began crying. She quickly covered her face to keep it from the blond but failed. "Bo?" she asked softly as she pried the brunette's hands from her face. "What is it?"

"You… you're still alive…" Bo was sure Lauren could see the pain written on her face. "How is that possible?"

"The shot," the blond concluded. Right it had to be that, she thought. Bo nodded, she could tell that the blond was curious about her, what might bring on the reaction she had just displayed but Lauren had respected her enough to leave it be. "Hey," she forced Bo to look at her. "I'll do whatever I can to help you control your… urges," she smiled cupping the brunette's face before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I promise." The doctor was rewarded with a smile and renewed vigor as Bo began preparing for round two.

**A/N2: For those of you who are waiting on updates on my Glee and Once Upon a Time fics I apologize. This just got into me and I had to get it out. I promise to try and work on more updates. Again R&R please! It will make me work on updating quicker!**


End file.
